This invention relates to tennis rackets and more specifically to a racket having an adjustable resilient means between the netting and the handle, and hand-operated torsion pliers for stringing individual segments of string into the frame to form the netting.
Conventional tennis rackets are so constructed that the user experiences considerable shock to both his arm and his elbow during the course of the game because of the great velocity at which the ball travels. A great amount of energy is required in a short time to change the balls direction of travel. In addition, conventional tennis rackets have a netting formed by stringing a long section of string or gut back and forth in the frame opening which tends to induce kinks because of the long length. When the string breaks, play often must be discontinued to restring the racket unless the user has another racket at his disposal.
A still further problem of conventional tennis rackets is that elaborate apparatus is necessary to evenly tighten the strings that make the netting.